Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition
Rayman 3 HD: Aikatsu! Edition is a high-definition remake of Rayman 3 and it's Based on Rayman 3 HD. It was started project by Raffine2014 in March 23, 2018. and it's for GameCube. Originally, this uses Rayman 3 HD Texture Pack from ICUP321. The project are marked to be Crossover. from Aikatsu, PriPara, Pretty Rhythm, and Love Live. it also included with other animes, due for no reason about Terrain Texture. Differences from Original Version * The Rayman skin would be Heavy Metal Fist, without Laser-Washing Powder. * Originally, the skin for Rayman would be Purple, this because it's scrapped, there's a screenshot is included below. * Murfy Color should be Teal. as the eye shows Aoi Kiriya. * The Rayman 3 Hoodlum Havoc subtitle has been removed. this because, the Logo will changes from Opening Anime. Following: ** Aikatsu! ** Aikatsu Stars! ** Aikatsu Friends! ** Aikatsu! Photo on Stage!! ** PriPara ** Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream ** Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future ** Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live ** Rayman with Crossover like Aikatsu! or Pretty Rhythm. * The PC version not included HD, this because it's for GameCube platform. * This will supports PlayStation 2. however, some graphics plugin must have dump and load custom textures. Screenshots There are Major Screenshots since it would be crossover. Otherwise, the logos and others will be good. Title Screen Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-Title.png|The First Release to become HD Version. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePriPara.png|PriPara Logo Ver, credit goes to Dina. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu.png|The Aikatsu! Photo on Stage Logo, with Rayman 3. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu2.png|The Purple Message changed. Rayman3HDAikatsuEdition-GCN-TitlePhotokatsu3.png|Founded from Aikatsu! Cinderella Lesson, as the message will be changed. Main Menu/Pause Menu Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Menu.png|The Main Menu Screen, completely transparent Wallpaper for Photokatsu. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-GBAExtras.png|The Font Controller Socket has changed, as different number. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Options.png|In the Options Menu, it shows Control Panel Icon. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-ArcadeMiniGames.png|On the Arcade Menu, it shows Ichigo from DCD Aikatsu. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-PauseMenu.png|In the String "Game", there is Aine Badge Icon. from Aikatsu Friends. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadGame.png|The Load Game icon shows Ichigo, instead Rayman. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadGame2.png|After loading save data, you will see Aine Bronze Badge Icon. instead Plum Juice Icon. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-AlbumEmpty.png|In the Album Menu, the icon shows Aoi taking photo. Characters have changed color Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MurfyFairyCouncil.png|The Color for Murfy will be Teal. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Rayman2DNightmare_Alt.png|Originally, Rayman would be Purple, instead it will be Heavy Metal Skin. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-Rayman2DNightmare.png|The Heavy Metal Fist, without Laser-Washing Powder. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-MurfyFairyCouncil_Eye.png|You can see his eyes, showing Aoi Kiriya. Language Select Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) v2.png|Text shows "Choose your Language" Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) GCN Mod.png|The Language Select, Stumbleboom has Replaced by Ichigo Hoshimiya with showing text string for Language flag. Stumbleboom (Interface of language selection US) v3.png|The string "Please select your Language" from Hugo 3: The Quest for the Sunstones, with Buttons. US Flag changed to UK Flag. Loading Screen Instead, the loading icon shows gear. this will be Hugo icon, as from Hugo Labyrinth (Skærmtrolden Hugo) Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen1.png|Bégoniax and Ichigo Hoshimiya Halloween Witch. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen1 AoiVer.png|Original Version, showing Aoi Kiriya. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen2.png|Razoff and Ichigo Hoshimiya from Aikatsu Stars Episode 70. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen5.png|Hye In looking Hoodmonger. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen7.png|Yume Nijino and Rayman. from Aikatsu Stars Episode 59, 61, 72, 73, 85 and 88. Rayman3HDAktEditionGCN-LoadScreen8.png|Usual Suspects of Hoodlums with S5. from Aikatsu Stars Episode 100. Category:Rayman games Category:Remakes and ports Category:GameCube Games Category:3D platform games